


Tip for Tap

by rayongrilledcheese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild BDSM, Singer Louis, Smut, Student Harry, for now, i think, probs going to be far too fluffy, rest of the boys are in another band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayongrilledcheese/pseuds/rayongrilledcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of the boys sat there pleasantly, having been anxious enough to make an earlier arrival at the airport than need be. There was a comfortable silence radiating off of them both. Yet, Harry’s thoughts couldn’t help but linger on the fact that it was still strange for him to see Louis so chilled out. The only times when he had briefly seen him from a distance at school had been when he was loud, the centre of any crowd, an easy voice to identify as it echoed over the dining hall. Harry still felt a bit unclear as to how he’d even got here. </p>
<p>“Basically I’ve got to go to a bunch of shitty meetings on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. I think. So do you still want to do Disneyland when I know that’s I’m actually free?” Louis asked, as he invaded Harry’s train of thought. </p>
<p>“Duh, do you really think I’ll let you pay for me to fly all the way over to the other side of the world if I’m not at least having a day when I can unabashedly wear some Mickey Mouse ears on my head?” </p>
<p>or an unresearched and unrealistic au where Louis is a singer who has to go to LA to get signed, and he takes his friend with benefits, Harry, along for the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry could hear the soft sound of bubbles popping as they hit the side of a close by canned beverage. He had listened to the sound getting closer and closer to him until at last it had stopped, resting on the opening of his left ear. His current tired state, after a small inner debate bouncing through his mind, had proceeded in him deciding that investigating it was pointless and he kept his eyes still firmly shut. The soft cushion of the thick VIP sofa chair he was lounging on, having been kindly placed there by the airport, helping his decision along on its way.

“Oi,” Harry heard a thick Yorkshire-accent call out from the same direction, the sound of it chewing up the onomatopoeia of the fizzling pops, and spitting them back up, making Harry feel dizzy. The sound itself Harry knew, came directly from the exact reason of why he found himself in his current prediction; dozing through the earliness of a cloudy late August morning in Manchester Airport at six am, as he waited to depart for sunny LA. If anyone had explained to Harry that this is what would he would be getting up to late into his summer holidays, he would have scoffed at them. Only weeks ago, having foreseen his summer as an endless pasting of wasted memories and long drawn out hours at the takeaway shop he occasionally worked at, hoping to secure some money for his second year of uni that would begin in late September. Yet, here he was, knowing that the reason behind it, Louis William Tomlinson, was standing just beside him, expecting Harry any moment to open his eyes and take his drink. 

Harry continued to lie there, the base of his back sloping against the chair, when suddenly the impact of a swift, sharp kick was knocked immediately into the ridge of his left kneecap, knocking it from where it was hung over the top of his right leg to the side. 

“Ouch Louis, that fucking hurt,” he yelped, quickly sitting up, as he de-tangled his legs and sat up straighter, his eyes opening to glare at Louis, who had a massive shit-eating grin plastered all over his face, staring right back at him.

A woman who was sitting just behind the two boys, a flute of bubbly champagne clasped in her left hand and her long polished fingernails in clear sight, glared at the both of them. She briskly stood up, taking a hold of the young girl’s hand who was sitting beside her, the child’s outfit most likely having cost more than Harry would earn in a single week full of very-long-shifts, and taking the pair of them to the other side of the room. Far away enough that both Harry and Louis would most definitely be out of earshot. 

“Oops,” Louis said, as he watched the two magazine cover worthy figures sit back down again, yet nevertheless still grinning when he turned to look back at Harry. 

“You can be a right prick, do you know that?” Harry hissed.

“Might have been mentioned once or twice by some very unreliable sources,” Louis replied, “do you want me to kiss it better? Get down on my knees for you right here where all these people can see us?”

Harry felt as a warm glow began to tingle over his face, hoping he would gain enough self-control before it fully clouded over his cheeks.

“Louis,” he demanded, “just give me my grapefruit juice please.”

“Sure thing, hun bun,” Louis replied, as he handed over the can of still juice he had gone to collect free of charge, a couple of minutes ago. The popping sound Harry had heard earlier, evidently being the coke can that he kept for himself. 

Both of the boys sat there pleasantly on the well cushioned sofas for a short while, having been anxious enough to make an earlier arrival at the airport than need be. There was a comfortable silence radiating off of them both. Yet, Harry’s thoughts couldn’t help but linger on the fact that it was still strange for him to see Louis so still and chilled out. The only times when he had briefly seen him from a distance at school had been when he was loud, the centre of any crowd, an easy voice to identify as it echoed over the dining hall. Now, as he sat, an iPad in his lap, checking up and sorting through his business and personal emails, Harry still felt a bit unclear as to how he’d even got here. Sat close enough to Louis to know that he definitely needed to sort out his immense spam problem. 

“Basically I’ve got to go to a bunch of shitty meetings and stuff for definite on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. I think. So do you still want to do Disneyland when I know that’s I’m actually free?” Louis asked, as he invaded Harry’s train of thought. 

“Duh, do you really think I’ll let you pay for me to fly all the way over to the other side of the world if I’m not at least having a day when I can unabashedly wear some Mickey Mouse ears on my head?” 

Louis signed, “For the last time Harold, I am not paying for your ticket. The company told me I could have a plus-one if I wanted, and you might be able to cast your mind back, but in May I had the delight of discovering the fact that you’re a fucking dream in the sack, so I knew that you’d make some fairly decent company.” 

Harry attempted to keep the tone of his voice at one level, not wanting to appear upset by Louis’ words, yet failing miserably as he stuttered out, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know.” 

“Hey, hey,” Louis said, frowning, taking his iPad in one hand and nudging it back into his hand luggage. “You…” he started, then pausing again, as he took a deep breathe, “Also, you tell them really dumb knock-knock jokes that I love, okay? Anyone would sacrifice a small lamb to have you sat beside them on a thirteen hour flight.”

*

Harry turned to look at Louis, who was sitting in the plane seat to his right, only to see that he had wiggled his way into a different position once again. He looked down at the round screen of his old watch to see they still had way over half of their journey to go, never mind the travelling from the airport to the hotel where somebody from Louis’ company was meant to be picking them up. Harry looked back at the screen in front of his seat, his finger trailing down the line of mini squares that formed the third Sudoku game he had made his way through so far, deciding to start another one up. This time taking his difficulty up to extreme. 

He continued with his puzzle for some time, his fingers streaking across the touchscreen, making a chorus of soft sounds that could only be truly heard if you were taking the time to concentrate on them.

He was just filling in his third box of the current game, when he was disturbed.

“Harry.” Louis said.

“Yip,” he replied, his tongue peeking out from his soft full lips, the puzzle taking the forefront of his mind.

“I’m bored,” Louis said, dragging out the two words, and popping the D at the end of the sentence. 

“Hmm. That’s nice Lou.”

“Harry, I don’t think you understand. I’m really, really bored.” Louis whined. 

“Why do you not watch a film then?”

“Watched one already.” 

“Louis, there’s a choice of bloody thirty.”

“But Harry, I’m so bored, like truly. I can’t even remember what it feels like to not be bored.”

Sighing as he did so, Harry paused the game, the timer in the right-hand corner sticking at 20m 31s. Louis smiling, as he watched Harry’s attention turn from the screen to only focus on him. He grabbed the arm rest that separated their two seats, pulling it up, so that they no longer had a small barrier between them. Harry looking at him confused, until he then decided to throw his trackie-bottom clad legs over the top of Harry’s thighs, his bare feet peeking out from the bottom of the frayed ends. 

“For the love of God, keep them feet away from me.” Harry said. 

Louis laughed, the shrill sound of it making Harry feel as though he had a collection of bubbles rising from the bottom of his stomach. The bubbles bouncing from one side to the other, as though he had to be careful to make sure they was kept intact, so easy burstable. Louis began to slowly lift both of his feet up, inch by inch, making their way towards Harry’s nostrils. There was no way in hell, Harry was going to let him get away with that. He grabbed the both of them in his hand and pushed them down, as Louis start to squirm, trying to wiggle them to freedom. Harry then putting the blanket, that the airport had gifted them with, over the top of them and tying it round and round so they were securely kept away from him, making Louis laugh and the bubbles to shift up. 

“There, much better,” he said, “Though I don’t envy the poor bugger who’ll have to wash the sodding thing.”

“We get to keep them actually Harold, so looks like you’re the poor bugger who’s going to have the joy, since that blanket is definitely yours,” Louis explained, as he rubbed his face against his own blue blanket that he had prodded underneath his head, as an extra pillow.

“You’ll just lucky that whoever is silly enough to want to sign you, put us in premium seating.” Harry replied. 

“Why’s that then? Hmm?” 

“Because I’ve learned to adapt to your feet, survival of the fittest and all that. But when I googled the plane, the other week, it said that the economic seats have three people per row, not two, and if another person was sitting with us, you could definitely have killed them off with that smell. It’s not healthy.” Harry explained. 

Louis started laughing again, a loud bellow that forced his head down and for him to cup his hands over his face.

“You googled the plane Harry? Why did you google the plane? You are so adorable, so adorable.”

Harry’s face turned a bright red.

“It’s not that weird Louis!” he said.

“I love you so much Harry, you’re delightfully strange darling. You make for some interesting company.” Louis said. 

Harry felt as his cheeks started to burn brighter, causing him to dwell on the fact that at this rate Louis would most likely end up catching fire from them. At least Harry thought, he wouldn’t have to deal with his shit anymore, as Louis prodded him in the face. 

“Shut up. Just shut up okay. You can’t say things like that, it’s mean,” Harry said, pouting. “I just like to be informed about things, okay?”

“Oh, you poor baby.” Louis said, tucking himself closer into Harry and nabbing at his curly hair. “How about I kiss you better, ey?” 

Harry turned his head to look around at the rest of their present company. Luckily, because they had both arrived at the airport three hours earlier than need be, they had managed to nab window seats and were pushed out of a large majority of the rest of the passenger’s eye view; also having been sat right at the back of their compartment of the plane. The only two people who were in clear view of the two of them, a middle-aged couple, sat vertically across, but both had fallen asleep a short while ago. 

“Only a kiss Lou,” Harry said, his eyes darting over to look at the sleeping figures, “Exhibitionism is not my forte.” 

“Never said that when I was banging you up against that wall last Friday,” Louis whispered in his ear, his hand dusting over a little slip of skin that had exposed itself between Harry’s jeans and lilac jumper, when Louis had shoved his legs on top of him, bunching up the jumper. 

“I was more than a little bit fuzzy at the time, Lou.” Harry whispered back, as he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

“You can definitely kiss me though,” he then quickly added. 

Louis lent his head forwards, meeting Harry halfway, as their lips touched. A soft, chaste kiss that burned through the both of them 40,000 feet off the ground, as they reveled in the fact they had one another. Louis pulled back to slowly open his eyes to gaze at Harry and his flushed cheeks.

“Don’t stop,” Harry said, his own eyes still closed.

Louis leaned back in, kissing Harry again, this time gripping a hold of the other boy’s hair and then moving his hand slowly downwards, round to the back of Harry’s neck and clinging to the baby hairs underneath the nap of his neck. Harry could feel Louis’ breathe coming through his nose rapidly as he pushed his tongue against Harry’s closed mouth, himself opening it to allow the other boy in. Letting all of him in, something which months ago would only ever have ever been a dream; a quick fly away in the night that left him by much alone and horny. 

*

Harry had decided to sit himself down on the floor of their new hotel room’s en-suite, his Bambi-like legs crossing over one another and his bum already having gone numb a couple of minutes earlier. There were two smallish bags placed in front of him and he was currently digging through the both of them as he tried to figure out whereabouts he and Louis had placed their toothbrushes. 

“Louis,” he yelled, his voice travelling through to the bedroom where Louis was currently doing God knows what. 

He listened to the faint thump, as the smaller boy’s footsteps made their way across the thick carpet towards Harry’s current position. He didn’t appear immediately, but Harry just put that down to the fact their room was massive; undeniably being the largest and most luxurious room he had ever had the pleasure of staying in before. 

“What up?” Louis said, as he appeared and relaxed all of his weight against the outer frame of the doorway. 

“Where the fuck did you put your toothbrush?” Harry asked, looking up from his own blue toiletry bag and Louis’ Dirty Dancing themed one, which his hand had still been rummaging through.

“Harry, you really don’t have to sort out my stuff as well. I mean to be honest, I’ll probably just keep it all shoved in there.” He said, his hands gesturing to the Dirty Dancing bag. 

“We’re going to be here for at least a week Lou, I want to feel settled. I don’t like things not feeling homely, okay?” 

Harry dug his hand back into his own toiletry bag, pulling out a collection of mini-sized bottles of hair lotions, moisturizers and one small travel-sized pink toothbrush. After he finished putting them all in a line, figuring out what needed to stay in the bag and what he wanted to make a priority and place next to the sink, he looked up, knowing Louis was still standing there. In all honestly, Harry had expected him to be on his phone or something, just too lazy to have moved out from where whereabouts Harry had called him to. But instead Louis was actually completely still focused on him. His deep blue eyes crinkled at the sides.  
Harry bulged his own eyes outwards, his face questioning why Louis was still presence without him having to actually open his mouth. 

“Love you Hazza,” Louis said. 

Harry swept his arm down, grabbing whatever cosmetics he could pick up on the way and leapt up onto his feet. He turned his back to Louis, placing the items along the vast counter of the sink piece which was conveniently placed furthest away from the doorway. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his nostrils flaring inwards and then slowly out. 

“Stop it,” he murmured, squeezing down on the bottle he still had a hold of in his right hand. 

He heard as Louis began to move towards him, the slap of his bare feet hitting the marble-style floor of the en-suite. The noise of it counteracting with the sound they had made when he had crossed the carpeted floor of the bedroom only minutes ago. 

“Stop saying that Louis. I don’t like it.” he said again, louder this time, pushing it out through his clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry Harry.” Louis said, as Harry felt him gently place his hand on top of his broad shoulder and curving his fingers, a symbol of comfort. 

“Please can you just turn and look at me. I’ll apologise again. I just need you to look at me.” Louis continued. 

Harry looked down at the sink. It was completely clean, no sign of having been lived in at all. There were no toothpaste marks sliding down the sides, no fallen hairs curving their way around the plug hole, the pure whiteness of the whole affair blinded him. He turned around, pushing back his hair away from where it had fallen into his face.

He looked at Louis whose mouth was cast down as he made it clear to Harry that all of his attention was directled at him, and only him, his blue eyes orbiting his own movement. 

“I am sorry Harry, really sorry. I promise, no more.” Louis gulped, as if the words had been stuck in his throat, even whilst they still came out sounding effortless. They did their job through, casting a shadow of thankfulness over Harry. 

“I’m not going to say it was okay, Lou, or that it’s fine now, cause it’s not. I didn’t and I don’t like it, but I’ll accept your apology.” Harry insisted.

“Okay.” Louis said, then adding “do you wanna go get some food?” 

“Yeah, okay. But not pizza. I’ve had six weeks of solid pizza.” 

“Sure thing hun bun.” Louis beamed, taking the keycard out of his jean pocket and catching a hold of Harry’s hand as they both walked out of the room.

*

Harry’s whole body felt like it was in heaven. The soft pillows that were pressed against the back of his head, his curls sprawled over them looping up into patterns that only Louis could translate, was enough to put him into a blissful mindset. Yet, the fact that Louis Tomlinson was currently sat, his legs curved underneath himself, at the bottom of the king-sized bed, pulling Harry’s socks off one by one meant he knew it was only going to get better. 

“Couldn’t leave them on, could we, and ruin the mood?” he said, winking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Just hurry up Tomlinson.”

Louis always make such a big deal out of removing his own, Harry’s or both of their socks depending on the situation. Harry regretting having told him on the very first night they’d slept together, very drunkenly, that he either removed his socks or removed himself from the room. Louis’ had laughed himself silly, telling Harry that he would never wear socks again for him, and to be honest since then Louis’ had appeared a great number of times with only his shoes covering his feet. Harry would have probably found it more endearing if it wasn’t for the smell, once the shoes came off. And with what they normally got up to when seeing each other, the shoes were off a lot.

“Harry. Harry. Harry.” Louis said, dragging out the word against his teeth, as Harry watched his jaw move. He was intrigued by the way Louis’ tongue lapped up the word as he formed his name, a tumble of cat and mouse as the two syllables fought their way through the opening of his mouth. 

“Tonight is about you babe, going to make you feel so good. So good, for having come all this way with me.” Louis continued.

“If you’re really that thankful, you’d get on with making me come in more than one way.” Harry moaned, as his tone began to get needy whilst still remaining slightly playful. 

“Oh, punny darling. Punny.” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows, as he unbuttoned Harry’s dark tight-fitting jeans; his socks now lying flat against the plush carpet behind and below Louis’ back. 

He pulled the snug material down and completely off Harry’s legs, nearly toppling backwards from the bed in the process as the jeans flailed behind him to join Harry’s socks. He was only minutely saved by Harry quick reflexes, as he shoved his hand forward to pull Louis back and down towards him, their lips lining up as Louis landed lying directly on top of him. 

“Louis, do something, you big oaf,” Harry said as Louis wiggled his way around guffawing on top of him. He was just about to continue with his complaining when Louis moved his head so it was completely level with Harry’s. His thin, soft lips curving upwards before he brushed them over the other boy’s pumper asset. He pulling back, only to kiss Harry again immediately, another gentle, firm press to Harry’s lips, partnered up with a tender giggle escaping from his throat. 

“I lo…” Louis began, then abruptly moving his hand downwards, slipping the warm hand underneath Harry’s underwear and grasping over his half-hard dick. 

“I mean, you’re great when you’re like this Harry, a real treat, love.” Louis continued, leaning down to reapply his mouth to Harry’s, this time instead deepening the kiss, his fingers tightening over Harry’s dick as he began to move his hand slowly up and down. 

 

Harry let out a low moan, it’s echoing off the walls, his mouth opening allowing Louis to lick inside. 

It felt like hours since he’d dragged Louis out from one of the many restaurants the hotel offered up, them both deciding on just getting a quick burger after about five seconds, to go and explore. After a brief gander around the main pool area Harry had actually decided that maybe their brand new giant bed which they’ll only have for two weeks might be a bit more interesting, both having been mainly awake for around seventeen hours now. Yet, when they’d got back up to the hotel room, Louis racing him up the stairs, while Harry took the lift, Harry’s mind was reminded of what else their new found luxury could let them get up to. With a quick risqué whisper into Louis’ ear, that would make even a fervent Mill & Boons reader cringe, Louis had been happy enough to contribute to Harry’s idea, though a slightly amused listener.

Harry thus quickly then found himself in his current situation, Louis’ now quickening strokes over his dick making his head spin. 

“Louis,” he managed to croak out, as the smaller boy moved his mouth downwards to suck on Harry’s neck instead, allowing him to talk. “Not going to last if you keep going.” 

Louis just hummed against Harry’s throat, the vibrations from his mouth pulsing through him to join the tight, bright feeling that was overflowing low in his stomach, as he began to nibble his teeth slyly into Harry’s neck. 

Suddenly, just as Harry was coming to terms with the idea of being finished off now, the tight warmness from Louis’ hand was gone, and his black underwear was gripped at the top, Louis then pulling it over and off, down Harry’s long legs. It finally being abandoned at the end of the bed. Harry wanted to cry at the loss of his release. 

He pushed himself up from where he was lying on the bed and pulled off his own white shirt, as Louis simultaneously made sure to keep some part of himself touching Harry, removing all of his clothing. A quick slide of the hand brushing over Harry’s leg as he whipped off his own t-shirt. 

“You’re so good baby boy, so good.” Louis kept whispering, making Harry blush as he felt all of Louis’ immediate attention focus on him. He laid back down again gazing up at Louis, who was continuing to murmur comforting nothings to Harry, as he used his left hand awkwardly to unbutton his own jeans, attempting with his right to pinch Harry’s nipple between his fingers. 

The whole situation should have been pretty awkward and would normally not have done that much for Harry, or at least would have made him giggle while telling Louis what a loser he was, but he was just too far gone. Instead he let out a groan, making Louis smirk, pulling off the last of his clothes quickly as his pride gave him an extra boost. 

“Not going to fuck you tonight baby, too tired, and I think you are too.” Louis said, now completely naked, as he gave Harry another wet kiss on the lips, and then moved his mouth away to start exploring down Harry’s stretched out body. 

Harry made an unidentifiable sound, his soft lips pushed together as Louis starts to kiss his way down his toned chest, taking both of Harry’s over-stimulated nipples in his hands, pinching them gently at first and then becoming firmer. With a final pinch for good measure, Harry could feel Louis breathing coming out to hit directly on his cock. The warm breath causing him to have to attempt to swallow his own gasps, which were coming out hard and fast, his face scrunched up in concentration. He barely had any time to try and as least control himself, before Louis’ mouth was on him. Louis, pushing himself all the way down, before he quickly pulled back up giving the top of Harry’s cock a sharp kiss. 

Harry’s breathing became more and more erratic, as Louis’ head bobbed up and down, taking his cock all the way to the back of his throat, till Harry’s mind was numb to anything besides his own pleasure rapidly building up. The feeling of Louis’ tight hollowed out mouth all but keeping him in place. Louis’ hands still never having left his skin, he brushing them over Harry’s sensitive thighs, slowly moving upwards until he took hold of Harry’s balls so he could massage them, his mouth’s movement never pausing on Harry’s cock. 

As Harry felt Louis stop his massaging and squeeze down determined, he never even got the time to warn the other boy before his head was lifting itself up from the duck-feather pillows and his face pulling inwards on itself, as he came. Hot come being shot down Louis’ throat. 

Louis’ kept suckling on the top of Harry’s head, until he dropped back down again, being both mentally and physically cushioned in a dazzling warm, safe haze, his hearing having gone fuzzy from how intense his orgasm had just been. He lay there in harmony, until Louis’ pulled himself back up, kissing Harry softly again and again, whilst tugging at a frenzied pace at his own dick, him coming quickly with a low cry, biting down on Harry’s puffy bottom lip. 

“Really ought to get cleaned up Hazza babes.” Harry heard Louis say after a minute or two had passed, while they both lay there happily catching their breath. Harry just hummed in agreement, still very willing to just lay there content in their dirty mess. Louis ruffled his curls, kissing him once again. 

“Shower in the morning, then, ey?” 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, as he slowly scratched his hand over his stomach, touching where Louis’ cold come was beginning to dry. 

“Go get a towel though,” he added. 

“Sure thing bossy-boots,” Louis said, stretching his hands above himself, as he got up from the bed and walked away to the bathroom, Harry staying there to enjoy the view. 

He lay there for all of two seconds, once Louis had disappeared into the bathroom, before deciding he would join him anyway. 

He walked in to see Louis running one of the hotel’s flannels under the tap and wringing it out, the soft drip of the excess water hitting the bottom of the sink. 

“Hey!” Louis said, “Thought you were too tired to get up, but I guess you just couldn’t stay away, ey?” 

“God Lou, can a guy not brush his teeth in peace.” Harry chuckled, pointing his hand towards where their two toothbrushes were huddled together next to the sink.

“You idiot!” Louis joked back, as he chucked the wet flannel at Harry, it hitting him square in the stomach and dropping to his feet. 

Harry picked up the wet cloth, moving it over where Louis’ come had dried itself, until he was at least partly clean, and throwing it back at Louis, who apparently could read Harry like a book and ducked in more than plenty of time. 

“No fair!” Harry demanded, his bottom lip, which was still very swollen from Louis’ sharp teeth, pouting out. 

Louis walked over to Harry, kissing him quickly and then changing direction to go over and grab both his own toothbrush and Harry’s from the counter, squeezing a thick line of toothpaste on them. 

“Here, brush your teeth Hazza.” 

They both stood at the sink, with Louis trying to wind Harry up by using his right shoulder to nudge into him, but not getting a bite at all, as Harry concentrated on his teeth, surplus foam building up around his mouth. 

Once they were both done, mouthwash and all, Harry turned to Louis his mouth wide and beaming for him.

“Clean enough for you?” he asked. 

“Perfect babes. Lovely shiny teeth.” 

Harry’s seemed to automatically light up as through a switch had been hit inside of him, the two corners of his mouth fighting the rest of his face as he tried to keep a giggle back. The whole affair ending up in him looking at if he was making an uncomfortable grimace. 

“Harry?” Louis questioned. 

“When I’m feeling lonely,” Harry mumbled under his breath. 

“Babe?” 

“Sad as I can be, all by myself, an uncharted island in an endless sea.” Harry sang louder now as his eyes crinkled, still looking at Louis like a gleeful small child on Christmas morning. 

Louis was just about to question him again, when the taller boy danced off into the bedroom area, his arms flailing above him as if he was fighting off a small army of bugs, balling out further lyrics as he went. Louis completely gob smacked followed him through. 

Harry appeared to get to the chorus, still completely nude, jumping on top of the bed and forming a make-believe microphone with his right arm as he bellowed out the words: 

“MY SHINY TEETH AND ME!” 

Louis couldn’t move from the doorway of the bathroom, his constant smile making his already aching jaw throb, as Harry happily entrenched in his own little world pirouetted across the room for an invisible audience. 

Finally, he sang out the line ‘My shiny teeth and me’ one last time and stopped, giggling and giggling to himself. 

“Oh my god. Harry, that was. That was something special, I just. What?” Louis laughed, doubling over, as his stomach started to hurt. 

Harry went over to the giant chest of draws in the right-hand corner of the room, still chuckling, as he pulled out a pair of boxers and PJs bottoms from the middle draw. He pulled the clean boxers over the bottom of his feet and up, before taking over the dark green bottoms to Louis. 

“Kinda used to like that song.” He said, running his hand through his tangled hair, shrugging. 

“Is that from SpongeBob?” Louis asked, bewildered. 

Harry’s widened his eyes, as he placed his left hand over his heart in shock-horror. 

“How dare you,” he said, “That is a true classic from Chip Skylark!” 

“Hmm… who is a character from SpongeBob?” Louis guessed pulling his dark green PJs bottoms on, and then seeing that Harry’s face only rose in its level of mock horror added “maybe, maybe not?”

Harry lay down in the bed, pulling the duvet over the top of him, as Louis went off to hit the switch so the big light of the room went off and they were draped in the pitch blackness of the night. The endless colours of the Californian sky trapped behind the black-out blinds, meaning Louis had to maneuver his way towards the bed, to join Harry. 

Once tucked in, he pulled Harry into himself, kissing his soft, yet still slightly sweaty hair. 

“Fairly Odd Parents,” Harry yawned. 

“I see.” Louis said, still amazed at what he had just witnessed, “Night Hazza.”

“Ditto.” Harry said, and with that he closed his eyes and fell instantly to sleep, a happy ache running through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was awoken the following morning to the sound of running water hitting off the shower floor in the near distance, and Louis’ side of the bed cold and empty. He stretched his hand out, pulling the covers closer around himself; a human burrito as he nodded straight back off in the dark room. 

His peace didn’t last long though, being re-awoken only minutes later to the feeling of a several droplets of water being splashed across his face. 

“Louis!” he cried, as he looked up to see the other boy towering over him. A towel wrapped around his waist as he stood at the end of the bed shaking his head like a wet dog, causing his dripping hair to fly across the room, hitting Harry in the process. 

“You’re wetting me!” Harry shrieked, blocking his face with his large hands and laughing. The sunlight from outside filling the room with a warm glow from where Louis must have stretched the curtains wide open after his shower. 

“That was the intention sweet-cheeks.” Louis replied, as he bent his legs to jump further into the bed and sit himself down, right next to Harry. 

Their body-heat intertwining as they formed their own paradox. Louis curled up, fresh and ready for whatever the day hit him with, and Harry whose sleep was still present in his eyes with the memories of the night hidden in his sultry skin, stretched out next to him. 

“It’s a beautiful day and you’ve gotta go out and enjoy the sun for me while I’m stuck in a boring old meeting,” Louis continued. 

Harry’s face sobered up half-way. The realisation that he was going to have to be very much alone for the majority of the morning and afternoon in an unknown place racing over him. All he knew was that he was definitely staying in the hotel complex, it being large enough to entertain him for his first day easily. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, as he thought of himself mindlessly relaxing by the pool, his jet lag being snoozed off. 

On the other side of the bed, while Harry had been internally planning his morning, Louis had laid himself out, propping his head partly up against Harry’s shoulder and simultaneously flicking through his phone. Harry watched as his thumb brushed up and down the screen as he browsed Twitter. 

“Looks like your followers are still shooting up.” He said, pulling Louis in closer so he could check out the screen of the phone easily enough without the light’s reflection managing to create a massive crick in his neck. His thoughts bouncing up on a high with the disbelief of the fact he felt comfortable enough with Louis to have a nosy on his mobile without it being awkward or intrusive.

“Yeah, I know. Every time I go back on it’s just up by the hundreds. Had to turn the notifications off about two weeks ago, I would come in not having even used my phone all day to find it dead cause so many people had followed me.” Louis said, shaking his head slightly as though in shock, causing it to shuffle further into Harry’s bare chest. 

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, a bit unsure on how to react to the news. He also knew that they would both have to leave the comfort of the bed behind in a couple of minutes, yet he couldn’t find the strength to care as he nuzzled the bottom of his face into Louis’ shoulder blades. 

Louis suddenly hit the button at the top of his phone, the screen flashing into darkness.

“Wish we could just stay here all day and have lazy morning sex,” he said softly, huffing out a deep sigh. 

“Kind of not morning sex if you do it all day Lou,” Harry replied, propping his chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“You know what I mean doofus.”

“You’re gonna be fine today Lou you know; knock their socks off babe. They already love your sound so all you’ve gotta do is tick a few boxes, I bet. Sign your name here and there, right? I actually have no clue.” Harry trailed off, internally cursing himself for his lack of supportive words. 

“No idea really, love,” Louis said, pushing himself out of Harry’s arms, “Anyway this isn’t dote on Louis day, Harry! I’m buzzing about it all, I’ll be fine. Let’s just go get some breakfast. I wanna see how many pancakes I can shove down my throat before I have to even think about boring paperwork.” 

Harry jumped up from the bed, knocking Louis so he fell with an oomph into the mountain of pillows and cushions behind him that the hotel had provided. 

“I really need a shower and then we can go right down,” he said, grabbing a pair of clean boxers and moving swiftly over to the bathroom. Yet, not before shouting back at Louis before he shut the door, “Anyway, you live for when I dote on you, you massive liar!” 

*

After Harry had showered and washed his face, he emerged from the bathroom, sprayed some deodorant on and dressed quickly. He and Louis then leaving their hotel room for breakfast, deciding to take the stairs. Their hands managing to become tangled together by the time they made their way to the second floor. 

They crossed over the hotel lobby to one of the dining areas that served food early on a morning. Louis making them walk inconveniently to the far side of the vast room, the opposite direction to where the food court was set, just so he could run his hand over the thin lines of clear string that had water running down them to make a water feature. Harry gripped his hand tighter, pulling the both of them away and down further steps to the food plaza, cringing as the two women, who were working behind the Lobby’s reception, glared at them. 

“Harry they’re not gonna kick off at us you know, don’t worry,” Louis said, his legs rushing forward as he tried to keep up with Harry’s humongous steps. 

Harry laughed, “Lou, I know, but I’d still rather they didn’t stare at us. You’re like a five year old or a magpie or something.”

“But… but it was just so pretty, I wanted to see how it worked.” 

“Oh my god, come on my little magpie, I want some food.” 

Harry let go of Louis’ hand once they reached the main dining area, the two of them separating off to personally find what they wanted. Cost being no issue at all, as it was all inclusive anyway, payed for by Louis’ music company, LMKI. 

Harry was standing behind one of the counters, his eyes crossing over from the waffles to the pancakes and back again as he tried to make up his mind on what he would prefer that morning, when he noticed that Louis had already sat down. He had chosen to sit in one of the booths, his legs tightly together underneath the table, his arms bending as he played with the spoon in his hand. Harry quickly took a hold of the tong-like instrument that you were meant to use to pick up your food, grabbing a couple of pancakes with it and shoving them on top of his plate so he could join Louis. 

“Thought you wanted pancakes too,” he questioned as he slid into the booth-seat opposite.

“Yeah, just decided on cereal in the end. Save the pancakes for another day.” Louis said, briefly looking up at Harry before his facial expressions were hidden again, him peering back down at his cereal. Gazing into it as though it held all the secrets of the future. 

Harry cut into the top of his pancakes, then proceeding to place his knife and fork to the side of his plate. He reached over to where the syrup bottles were all lined up at the back of their table, his hand hovering over the small group of them as he tried to make his mind up. He finally picked out the original flavoured one and poured it thickly over the top of his American-style pancakes. 

He pulled the fork up to his mouth, his tongue peeking out as he took a bite of the food, chewing it slowly. 

“Think I definitely prefer the English-type ones myself, but those are great,” he said, pointing his fork towards his food to clarify he was referring to the pancakes. 

“Hmm” Louis just hummed back. 

Harry looked at him, he felt unsure of how to deal with the situation. Louis was clearly feeling pretty nervous about today, but he had no idea if he actually wanted to speak about it. He took a couple more bites of his food and decided at the least he had to attempt something. 

“You are nervous aren’t you?” he said, nudging his foot against Louis’ leg underneath the table, rubbing it up and down in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

Louis sighed. 

“Maybe a little.” he said, as he looked down at the coco pops in front of him, pulling up a spoonful of cereal to just tilt his spoon slightly and watch as the tiny chocolate drops plopped back into the bowl. 

“Hey,” Harry replied, reaching over to take Louis chin in his hand, gently pushing his face up so that they were both looking at each other. 

He beamed at him, all his teeth on display, “Honestly Lou, you’re so amazing. Just think, you’ve got to get through one morning of whatever it is you need to do and then we can both chill around the pool for the rest of the afternoon. I’ll even give you a piggyback through the water if you want.”

Louis laughed softly, “Thanks Hazza. I’m really glad I asked you along for this.”

“I’m really glad you asked me to come along,” Harry replied, realising at that moment that he genuinely was. And now it hit him that it wasn’t for the fact that he might have had the biggest crush ever on Louis throughout his school years, but it was because Louis, as an actual person, was truly amazing. Anything that he had thought he knew about the boy from afar was really just nonsense; a crude caricature of something so sweet. The living, breathing Louis himself was far more interesting and deserving of all the success he could see coming his way. 

*  
Harry pulled his green cap so it slid around to the front of his face, shading him from the sun that was currently beaming down on him from where he laid, and bathing up the warmness from his cushioned sunbed. He stretched out his body, a satisfying sound coming from his back as it popped. 

Louis had sauntered off around half hour after breakfast, leaving Harry to happily doze the rest of his morning away with the sun keeping him snug and a bit more than sweaty. 

He was debating whether or not to pull out a book from the bag he’d taken down to the pool with him, go get a drink or have a dip in the pool when he looked up and nearly crapped himself. 

There directly in front of him, crossing from one side of the pool was Niall Horan, the guitarist of his favourite band; “Canvas-Sided Bunk”. He was laughing openly, tossing a ball down to somebody who was out of Harry’s eye view in the water. Harry glanced up, trying not to make it obvious that he was not just some random lucky beggar who had managed to schmooze his way into a free holiday in a hotel he could never afford otherwise. 

He decided a drink was exactly what he needed. 

*

By the time Harry saw Louis approaching him, making his way down from the hotel doors, he had managed to make his way through a couple of chapters and a tad few more fruity cocktails. To be honest, the fact he knew that he didn’t have to pay for them worried him, how could he even stop himself?

“Lou!” he cried, as Louis reached Harry’s spot and grinned down at him. Harry instantly noticing that he had already changed into some red swimming trunks that were sitting comfortably low. 

“Missed me?” Louis replied, sitting down on the edge of the large sunbed, using his right index finger to push up his sunglasses from sliding further down his nose. Harry nodded his head, moving it rapidly up and down, repeating the action until Louis grabbed a hold of it. His hands moving once Harry had stopped, to ruffle through his curls.

“How was the meeting thing?” Harry asked, twisting himself around so he would continue to sit comfortably and have Louis keep playing with his hair. 

 

“T’was fine,” Louis said placing a gentle kiss onto the back of Harry’s neck where his hair had matted itself a little in the heat. 

“A lot of generalising stuff so they know I actually have a solid idea of what I’m getting involved in, and then we need to talk more about the album tomorrow, and bamn by the end of this week I should be a signed artist,” he continued. 

“You’re going to be sick Lou, I’m gonna play the shit out of your album whenever I’m pretending to revise.” Harry said loudly. 

“Okay, okay, thanks for that,” Louis laughed, “Keep it on the DL though, all these hot bods around the pool will want a piece of me.”

Harry scoffed, “As if they don’t already, you and your almighty bum.” 

Louis’ laugher continued, the bubbles in Harry’s stomach starting up again, as they mixed with the hazy feeling that came from the cocktails he’d drank earlier so he felt like flying. 

“Wanna go in the pool for a bit?” Louis asked, murmuring it into the back of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, sure, reckon I can still do a handstand you know? I’ll show you.” Harry replied, as he turned to look at Louis his face nearly splitting in half, and with that he bundled up his overstretched limbs and stood up. He tugged onto Louis’ arm and they both approached the pool, splashing around in the cool water until late in the afternoon when their rumbling stomachs called them out to find food. 

 

*

“Red or white?” Harry questioned, holding up two identical shirts in all but colour for Louis to see. 

Louis looked up from he was sprawled across the bed, the screen of his laptop lighting up his face. 

“Can’t you wear your sheer one?” he asked.

“Lou, I can’t wear that bloody shirt every night I go out with you.” Harry moaned, ducking in time as Louis chucked a cushion at him in protest, it hitting the red shirt on its way. 

“But you look so hot in it. So hot.” He said, his bottom lip sticking out. 

Harry giggled, “Red it is.” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll book us a taxi.” Louis said, his fingers skimming over the mouse pad of his laptop. 

“Nice one.” Harry replied, turning back around to find himself a pair of jeans to complete his outfit. 

Once Louis had booked the taxi and pulled his own choice of clothing on they were ready to leave, dashing halfway down the hotel stairs to the lobby when Harry suddenly stood still. 

“My rings!” he cried, turning back around and running the opposite direction. 

He was just pushing the third one down onto his index finger when Louis appeared in the doorway, wheezing. 

“Jesus Christ, Harold.”

They both laughed, racing back down to hop straight into their taxi. Their journey towards the club consisting of quick, sharp kisses between the two of them; the burn of the shots they had taken whilst getting ready in their room, mixing together. 

Louis pulled his wallet out from his pocket, handing over a wad of notes to their driver and then proceeding to drag Harry into the club and straight to the bar. After another round of shots and a drink in each hand, they swayed their way into the crowd of the dance floor. Harry could feel himself itching to move, and once they cocooned themselves into their own spot he threw his hands in the air, causing parts of his drink to rain over them both. 

“Harry!” Louis yelled over the music, licking up the side of his wrist where a large splash of Harry’s sticky cocktail had hit. Harry felt his eyes open wide, Louis smiling up at him as he moved behind Harry before coming closer to lick at a patch of his neck where Harry had hit a part of himself with the drink. 

He could feel his own breath coming out thicker and faster as Louis’ mouth refused to move, his lips making a trail upwards, towards the back of his neck. His mouth sucking hard enough that Harry knew he would have a reminder of all this tomorrow. A deep moan escaped from his mouth before he could help it, the deafening boom of the music from the club speakers masking it behind the bass, meaning that even though he couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks he had no intention of stopping Louis soon. The feeling of Louis’ lithe body grinding against him from behind was heaven and the rhythm of the music mirrored his movement as he nipped Harry’s neck one last time and pulled back. He moved himself so he was standing parallel to Harry, their chests close as the warm waves of bodies surrounding them shifted in a constant whirl. 

Harry was very aware in that moment of why dancing, especially with Louis, was one of his favourite things about a night out. The two of them just smiling at one another as the music moved their bodies for them. The chests so tight together that their limbs appeared mangled, yet the need to be closer only intensifying as each song was replaced by another. 

Harry moved his hands down, grabbing a hold of Louis’ arse firmly in his hands, his mind too hazy to care about how hard he smashed his lips against the other boy’s. The tightness of his trousers becoming more and more of a problem for him as Louis continued up to grind against his leg.

Louis took the bottom of Harry’s lip between his own, tugging on it harshly, causing Harry to let out a hard moan of “Lou please,” as the lack of friction between his own legs, mixed with the feeling of Louis’ teeth, became too much for him. 

Louis pulled his face back from Harry, yet made sure that their bodies were still touching as much as possible. Harry keeping tight a hold of Louis, his large hands curved, fixed over his arse which was cupped snuggly in his jeans. Harry wanted nothing more than to keep their own personal bubble of heat to themselves. 

Louis looked up at Harry, his green eyes, though masked by the dark shadows of the club, still managed to tell Harry exactly what he needed. His keen content shining through as he maintained his greedy and wild gaze.

“Wanna go to the bathroom?” Louis asked, his words slurring into one another as he added, “Really wanna blow ya,” into the hollow of Harry’s right ear. 

Harry nodded his head eagerly, giggling as Louis pulled him along, trustingly keeping their hands well attached. Their fingers locked into one, in a pose that was becoming more and more familiar. 

The large unisex bathroom of the club was packed when Louis pulled the door open, a small queue having formed making its way towards the cubicles. They joined the back of the line, Harry’s mind spinning as he thought about Louis’ mouth on him and the idea of all these people lingering outside.   
Louis kept a resilient hold on Harry. His other hand arching so it crept its way up Harry’s back, underneath his loose shirt, as he rubbed his knuckles gently in between Harry’s shoulder blades. Harry could see Louis mouth moving next to him, but his words went unheard, as he was too distracted by the reflection of the two of them in the mirror opposite and by just how much their body language made them appear like a stable couple. He sighed, scrunching his face up at Louis.

“Your accent is so thick. Like, especially when you’re drink. Drunk. I mean. I mean. It’s cute.” He said, the words cementing together as they rolled down from his tongue. 

Louis’ fingers went from soothing to scratching lightly down Harry’s back.

“Oi,” he said, “It adds charm to me; not all of us ooze the stuff naturally from the womb.” 

Harry smiled back at Louis, too drunk and happy to bother arguing about the hidden compliment. 

“We’re so gross.” He whispered, the tone of his voice becoming giggly as he continued “We waiting in a queue, this is so planned.”

“Tell me that again in five minutes,” Louis hushed back, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out before pushing their bodies closer together, reminiscent of the way they had been on the dance floor. Harry couldn’t help but glance over at the mirror again, his face breaking out into a dopey smile as he looked at the two of them.

“Cute,” Louis laughed, his hands moving out from under Harry’s shirt as he bopped the other boy's nose. 

No one else appeared in the next couple of minutes, leaving them alone waiting at the back of the queue, before they quickly found an open cubicle to bundle themselves into. 

Harry had next to no time to think as he turned back around from pulling the lock across the door so they couldn’t be interrupted, when Louis lips found his, tugging small soft whines from Harry as he moved the kiss along quickly, all dominant on Louis’ part. 

Louis’ hands sliding their way back up Harry’s shirt again, caressing his firm muscles. His own nymph-like fingers relaxing Harry even whilst he felt himself become more and more frustrated, as the coiling heat burning in his stomach only got brighter. His cock hard in his tight-fitting trousers. 

Harry arched his head back, breaking the kiss as he pleaded “Now Lou,” grinding his crotch against him, the multiple layers of clothing that were blocking them from direct touch making him want to cry. 

Louis smirked as he kissed Harry’s cheek, his puffy lips feeling abandoned, as he murmured out “Okay babes.”

Louis’ fingers made quick work of the button at the top of Harry’s dark jeans as he pulled them down abruptly, his hand snaking its way down into Harry’s boxers. He took a firm hold of Harry’s hard dick, moving his hand slowly over the head as he gathered Harry’s pre-come and slid his hand back down. Harry’s mind racing as the sensation caused him to have to bite into the back of his hand, withdrawing a moan from where it was currently trying to rip itself from the back of his throat. 

Louis frowned at Harry, his hand tugging harder against Harry’s dick. 

“Gonna miss your noises,” he breathed out, his own voice sounding haggard itself as Harry let a small sob escape over from where he had now had to thoroughly pack his hand over his lips, as Louis fingers continued to slide up and down. Louis let out a surprised chuckle, his lip curving upwards on one side as he dropped down to his knees. 

Harry could feel his heart leaping in his chest as Louis looked up at him, his eyes heavily lidded by alcohol and lust. He watched as Louis looked back from next to his dick, having to snag his teeth against his hand harder as he watched the other boy lick his lips. The noises from outside the cubicle making him have to keep his thoughts to himself. 

After what felt like a century, he felt Louis finally brush his warm mouth over the head of his dick, then suddenly his whole mouth was on him. The tightness of it wrapped painfully around his cock, suffocating him, as his hips automatically flexed forwards causing Louis to pull back. 

Harry was about to apologise, but before he could get a word out sideways, Louis’ mouth was back on him.

The swinging sound of the door hitting on the wall as it was pushed open to let more people into the toilets only seeming to make Harry feel harder, something he thought two seconds ago was an impossibility. His mind was alive with the idea of anybody finding them here. Harry, his face red, scrunched up into a deep frown and practically fisting his own mouth to keep quiet. And Louis down there at his feet, his cheekbones more prominent than ever and his eyes hooded as he bobbed up and down on Harry’s cock. The thought of it all seems to hit him at once, and with a sharp tug at Louis’ head to warn him, he was coming. His hands slapping into both of the cubicle walls beside him as the feeling of bliss wavered down his whole body. 

Harry didn’t have long to sink into his personal space of pleasure, where all that mattered was aftershocks rushing through his body, before he was brought back to reality. The sound of Louis pulling off him with a pop that seemed to echo. The noise painting the walls of the room with evidence of what had just occurred between them for all to see. 

“Okay?” Louis smiled at him as he got up off his knees and pulled Harry’s jeans up for him, flicking the button at his crotch shut.

“Yeah,” he replied, blinking slowly, his dimples ever present. 

Louis brushed his hand through Harry’s hair, pulling him close as their lips parted, meeting in the middle. Harry could taste the bitterness of himself on Louis’ tongue, another reminder of the fact they were in public. He pulled back giggling. 

Louis started laughing with him. 

“Let’s go back out.” He said to Harry, who nodded in reply, adding “You’re amazing,” before he hit the lock. 

The cubicle pushed open and Harry’s eyes were drawn instantly to two guys that were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, their back to them. 

He tried to keep himself stood up straight, his back erect, in hope that it made his appearance appear less sloppy and that the embarrassment he could feel pumping out of him wasn’t too transparent. Louis on the other hand was a mess, no care in the world as he took his time strolling towards the door back to the main area of the club. Harry couldn’t help but notice that it seemed as if he was gloating. He was laughing away, eventually causing one of the guys at the mirror to turn round and stare at the both of them. 

Harry felt his body freeze up, gulping loudly. What the hell. Why had he not just looked at the reflection of the mirror sooner so that he could have make a quick dash straight out of here? The dark brown eyes that had stared down at him in his old childhood room were gazing right back at him. He wanted to bury himself alive. 

Louis laugh grow louder, “Hi!” he said waving at the two figures, because they finally escaped. 

“Was that Liam Payne?” Harry yelped over the music at Louis as soon as the door swung shut behind them. 

Louis was bend over, laughing as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Yep,” he finally managed to get out, looking at Harry’s face, only for his laugher to start back up again. 

“Oh my god,” Harry said, his eyes wide as they made their way back over to the bar, “What if they think we were having sex in the toilets?” 

Louis straightened up, smirking as his eyes narrowed, beads of water still caught at the edges of them.

“Harry,” he said, shaking his head “You do realise I just had your dick in my mouth, right? We weren’t exactly playing Scrabble in there.”

“Yeah, but what if they know?” Harry said as a giggle burst up inside of him, Louis’ amusement catching a hold of him. 

“Who gives a shit? Not my fault I’m amazing at giving head and you’re the neediest sounding person ever.” Louis said, a self-satisfying glow of joy hitting Harry as he spoke. 

It was only at this point, far away from the confinements of the cubicle, Louis leaning over the top of the bar to bellow at bartender for some drinks, that Harry realised Louis hadn’t even got off himself. 

*

“Hey!” Louis said tumbling slightly as he crossed over the main entrance into the hotel, the back of his left Vans nearly bouncing off his foot at the heel, from where he had scrunched it down earlier to stop from rubbing. 

“What?” Harry questioned, as he caught up from lagging behind, rubbing his hands aggressively over his eyes simultaneously as the bright light of the lobby struck him.

“You promised me a piggyback this morning,” Louis said, his thick accent booming over the room. 

Harry giggled, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Louis, “I did. I did.” 

Louis stared back at him with a knowing look, grinning.

“Come on,” Harry said, when Louis continued to just stand there, “Hop on up to the Styles express.”

Louis continued to laugh, a mixture of chuckles rising up with from his stomach as he walked round to Harry’s back, putting both his hands on his shoulders.

“Ready?” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Just get up Lou.” Harry demanded.

Harry felt the vibrations move through the surface below his feet, as Louis took a mini jump into the air. 

“What you doing Lou? Hurry up.” Harry whined, his legs moving of their own accord as the embrace of Louis’ expected weight didn’t knock into him.

“I don’t want to hurt your back.” Louis replied, jumping up again, this time clinging onto Harry, as Harry himself grabbed his feet, curving them so they were clutched securely around his sides. Louis’ Vans now snug in front of him as he laughed, making sure he had a hold of Louis firmly before moving them both over to the hotel’s lift. 

“I’m invincible Lou!” he said.

Harry felt Louis laughing, his body moving against his back causing his shirt to crumble up. 

“I know, Haz,” he said, as the crisp tone of a robotic voice invaded their personal bubble, it clearly informing the two of them to stay clear of the declining doors. 

They both stood there, stupidly grinning as Louis cradled his head closer into Harry, nuzzling Harry’s cheek and using his mouth to pop a swift kiss on it. 

Harry had been content to just stand there forever, the heat from Louis’ body against him all he needed in life, when he felt the smaller boy bite onto the top of his ear. 

“Hey Harry,” he said.

“Yep,” Harry replied sleepily. 

“I think we might have to click the button for the lift to actually move.” 

Harry looked down at the buttons on his left, none of the thin rings that were moulded around the numbers glowing. 

“Oops”, he said, the two of them breaking out into laughter at their slight problem, and while still attempting to keep a hold of Louis’ left foot, Harry pushed his finger into the number six. The sound of the lift mechanics coming to life. 

They arrived at the top floor, Harry carrying Louis until they reached the bottom of their own small personal staircase that ran up to their suite. 

“Get down you lump.” Harry murmured, wiggling his back to make the message clearer, “Back’s hurting.”

“Told you!” Louis said, his voice raising a few octaves at the end. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Harry repeated, pulling out the key card from his wallet and slotting it into the door, a small light flashing up at them to indicate that they could enter. 

Harry went straight to their en-suite, pulling off his clothes as he went so that he was left comfortably in his underwear. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed himself, shaking his bottle of toner before he rubbed it swiftly over his face, before padding back out to the bedroom. 

Louis was lay out on his side of the bed, his jeans laid out next to him on the floor, and his top hanging halfway over his head. 

Harry grabbed two bottles of water from their mini-fridge and turned back round to see that Louis had managed to fall asleep his top still around his neck. He walked over, putting one of the bottles on Louis’ side-table, and nudged him slightly with his now free hand. 

“Lou,” he whispered, getting an unidentifiable sound back in reply. 

Harry chuckled, “Hands in the air babe.”

Louis rose his arms slightly, allowing Harry to pull his t-shirt off for him and chuck it down next to his jeans, while Louis went straight back to sleep, his arms coming back to wind their way around himself, his head facing Harry’s side of the bed.

Harry crawled into his own side, gulping back as such water as he could handle and putting it to the side. He pulled the duvet so that they were both wrapped up in it, and lay his head down so he could look at Louis. He had loved every aspect of tonight, Louis made him feel so free. So alive. Like anything he was meant to be worrying about was eradicated. 

He continued to stare at the other boy. The way his thin soft lips were moving, small deep breathes being puffed in and out. Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even while he felt a deep ache start up his chest. The question of what would happen at the end of the summer hijacking his mind as he rubbed at his watery eyes, closing them after in the hope of falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Siobhan for being amazing and editing for way through my many commas and tautology; forever grateful. 
> 
> Also big thank you to anybody who read this <3 
> 
> Tumblr: http://youreoutofyourtree.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> big kudos to siobhan as well who managed to remove my a billion commas and tweak the rest <3
> 
> find me on tumblr at: http://youreoutofyourtree.tumblr.com/


End file.
